


Just An Act

by writingramblr



Category: Actor RPF, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Reality, Fluff and Angst, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Oops, RPF, Sinful shit, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, and also ezra's face when colin touches him in interviews, not reality based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: Ezra has a little crush on his co-star, and who can blame him?Fortunately, or Unfortunately, Colin is not exactly blind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i just love to sin OKAY? IM SORRY. its also been a rough ass week for me personally so this is how i cope. i push pretty peoples faces together in my mind. 
> 
> also im totally bullshitting everything but i would think emma and ezra would still be friends because i mean come on.  
> also colin is single-ish as far as i can lazily research so please take it with a grain of salt.
> 
>  
> 
> i also have a thing for hotel bars and clandestine meetings btw in case you hadnt noticed the pattern >.>

Ezra hadn’t seen Colin since the filming had wrapped, and he was more than a little nervous. Okay actually a lot.

It was a common thing, developing more than platonic feelings for a co-star one worked in close proximity with, and some people had even gotten marriages and divorces out of those sorts of relationships.

It had been where Colin had met his last partner, and even had a child with her. Not that Ezra had done much research into his past, except he had, late one night, on a skype call and more than a little drunk with his best friend in the world of acting, Emma Watson.

She’d nearly broken his eardrums with her squeal when she’d heard he’d be in the Fantastic Beasts film, joining the world she’d spent nearly half her life working on, and of course, working with such an amazing cast of actors.

Colin was basically just a bonus.

Well, he’d thought that until he met him, spent more than five minutes with him, and ended up having most of his scenes with him.

Dressed in his nice suit, emanating the American Wizarding world and the fashion of the late twenties, he looked pretty damn good.

Ezra thought he’d be in trouble because of his ridiculous haircut for his costume and character, but no, that was nothing compared to having to act indifferent to Colin.

When it came time to do the press tours, and he was paired with Colin more often than not, it was impossible to pretend they were and had been just two actors in a movie.

He found himself laughing and smiling more than he could remember since talking to Emma, and at one point, in the interview with the morning crew on NBC, he caught himself staring at Colin, just listening to his reply to a question, unable to look away, until he had a question directed at him.

After that one, Colin asked him afterwards how he’d been, making idle chit-chat that seemed really ridiculous, and beneath him, but Ezra was polite, and distant as he could be.

While he might have a horrifically overblown crush on the older actor, he still had his pride.

Their next interview made that last slip-up almost trivial.

Colin was sitting so close to him he could feel the heat of his body through his pants, and every time he said something, and he thought it needed emphasis, he would touch Ezra, first tame enough, on his knee.

Then he kept his hand there, and moved around, fingers grasping and palm pressing over and around.

Ezra found himself nearly losing his cool, hands fisting and gripping the mic so hard he was almost afraid to break it.

Colin tapped his hand again, as if Ezra hadn’t noticed he was touching him, and slide his hand up further, just slightly, squeezing his thigh.

Then, to make matters worse, or better, he supposed, Colin stood up and moved even closer, so if Ezra merely turned his head, it would be right there.

Colin’s tight pants didn’t really help the whole ‘ignore and be distant’ thing.

“The hair was a nightmare. I kept saying, this is gonna ruin his scripts until it grows out, and thank god, it did. Not that he wasn’t handsome, still is. Just now, it’s the whole package.”

Colin was saying, and before Ezra could reply or protest, or _anything_ , Colin was reaching out, hand cupping the back of his head, and his fingers were running through his hair, as if to show it off, and the fact that his hand seemed to be pulling him closer couldn’t have been an accident.

“I am glad it grew back too.”

He finally managed, forcing out every word, desperate to sound as calm and poised as possible, which was infinitely difficult with Colin’s hand still on him, playing with his hair, almost petting him.

*

Colin wasn’t sure what it was about the kid that made him so intriguing, maybe it was just how goddamn adorable he was, with his Harry Potter trivia knowledge, and how he acted so offended because he said he hadn’t read the books, _before_ filming. Of course he’d blown through them now, just so he could have nerd out discussions with the kid, and see that sparkle in his eye.

Wait what?

He went off on a tangent about Ezra’s hair just because he wanted an excuse to feel it. They’d done about a dozen takes of _that_ scene because Colin had kept flubbing his lines. Frankly, it was in part due to Ezra’s incredible skill, playing the part of the touch-starved and oft-abused orphan and magical creature so well, managing to stop just short of shuddering out a gasp like he’d nearly come in his pants from just a hand at the back of his neck and on his face.

Colin found that sort of thing mildly, distracting. Of course, it had been since, well, high school, the last time he’d tried to seduce a guy or even flirt at one proper.

So in the end, he’d probably made the whole crew sick of resetting the scene and Ezra uncomfortable with so much extra touching.

Except he _hadn’t_ been.

He’d played it perfectly every time, leaving Colin feeling less like the experienced actor and more like the up and comer.

After the last interview for the day, Ezra turned to him with a grin, playful, easy, always polite,

“Do you want to grab a drink? Catch up? Talk shop?”

Colin blinked, and hesitated just a moment. He saw a lot of things flicker over the kids face in those few seconds, namely nervous apprehension and something like pleading, all before melting back into that comfy smile.

“Sure yeah. Where are you staying?”

He was only asking for convenience sake, so they could share an Uber, or call a cab, or whatever.

Not because he could already see the end of the night, walking Ezra back up to his room, maybe-

“The Hilton. I told them if they put me in anything with Trump’s name on it I wouldn’t be able to sleep.”

Colin laughed aloud at that.

“Tell me about it. I’ve never been so glad to not be American.”

Ezra giggled himself,

“You know its better that way right? Irish accents are much more interesting than American ones anyway.”

Colin cocked a brow at him,

“Interesting? Is that a polite way of saying annoying?”

Ezra’s eyes widened and Colin bit back a laugh,

“No! Of course not! I love your accent.”

He pressed his lips together, and his eyes remained wide, leaving Colin wondering what the hell had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nothing like writing smut in an internet cafe surrounded by old people lmao

Ezra couldn’t believe what he’d just done.

Might as well draft up a note that read ‘do you like me? Circle yes or no’ and be done with it.

The game was over.

Colin was looking at him, a bit puzzled, judging by the way his dark eyebrows were currently trying to meet on his forehead, and then he shrugged,

“Well, it does help when wooing the ladies. So I’ll give you that. Now, you want to go to your hotel bar, or mine?”

Ezra nearly choked on his answer, so quickly he spoke.

“Yours. I mean, well, I’m sure it’s nicer.”

Colin grinned,

“Yeah, but it’s also snobbier. I bet yours might be more fun.”

Ezra had to tell himself to breathe, and he nodded,

“Okay.”

So then they were sharing a cab to his hotel, and he was trying not to look over at Colin every five seconds, but considering they were squashed in so close their sides were touching, it was almost impossible not to.

“So the beard, is that just for fun, or for an upcoming role?”

Colin shrugged,

“Dunno yet. This movie is my first true return to the big screen this year, so I’m just waiting to see what’s next.”

“Shame you can’t be in any more of them.”

Colin nodded, looking out the window and granting Ezra the unadulterated opportunity to stare, which he took, gladly.

“Yeah, it sucks. Graves was a lot of fun to play.”

Ezra nodded along, even though he wasn’t sure he wanted to agree with the first bit, but the latter statement he couldn’t help but wonder if it was because of the villain angle or the costume, or just the whole magic element. That had always been his favorite bit.

“But you…you’ve got many more to go. Are you excited? Playing the secretly most powerful creature of them all?”

Ezra looked away just in time, as Colin turned away from the window, and the cab slowed down, announcing their return to his hotel.

As they walked into the lobby and towards the bar, he tried to think of how to reply to that. Technically it could be called an exaggeration, but he couldn’t tell Colin how much he appreciated such a compliment.

“I think it’ll just be a lot of new things, and I just hope Newt keeps me out of his suitcase.” He finally said, looking over to find Colin studying him, or looking at him rather thoughtfully.

They sat down in a corner table, out of the main hallway and away from most of the other guests. Ezra couldn’t help feeling like it was very much like a date, but that was pure wishful thinking.

Until Colin sat on the same side of the table as him.

That wasn’t the usual protocol for friends grabbing drinks…was it?

“What can I get you two?”

The waitress had come over from the bar almost silently, and Ezra tried not to look as if he’d been startled, while Colin ordered first, a jack and coke.

“How Americanized of you…” Ezra found himself saying, _teasing_ , before his brain caught up to his mouth, and he coughed, “I’ll have a Manhattan.”

“Can I see your license?” the waitress was asking him, and he sighed.

He fumbled his wallet and handed it over, and Colin was smirking, he could see it out of the corner of his eye, and the waitress thanked him before walking off to make their drinks.

“What?”

He finally asked, more nervous than annoyed with the Irishman.

“It’s just, if I hadn’t had a beard today, I would have probably been carded too. Take it as a compliment. You’ve a young pretty face.”

Ezra looked over at him, and he felt a giggle attempting to climb up out of his throat,

“Uh, what?”

Colin chuckled,

“Don’t tell me the term offends you? You can’t just fall into one of the categories these days. Cute, handsome, stunning, the tabloids never seem to have a shortage of those words for you kids.”

“I’m not offended, I’m just wondering why you of all people would say that. Back in that interview you called me handsome too. If I didn’t know better I’d say you were hitting on me.”

It was a gamble, a hail mary, a long shot.

Ezra didn’t care. The second he started drinking he’d lose control of his cool and probably start emanating his character around Colin, so it was better to have a bit of knowledge before falling off that cliff.

Colin shifted in his seat, and his thigh pressed against Ezra’s, hidden somewhat below the table,

Ezra froze, and his back stiffened nearly as fast as when Colin’s hand had gone for his hair, and he tried to think of anything but the alleyway scenes and the last one most of all.

It was the sort of thing he tended to use during long late nights when he was alone or travelling.

“What if I was?”

Lazily putting an arm across the back of his chair, Colin looked as if they were merely discussing the weather for tomorrow, or their continuing schedule of interviews, but Ezra was trying to find something, _any_ thing coherent to say, when the waitress returned, and placed their drinks on the table, gave Colin a nervous smile, and told them to just wave to her if they needed anything.

“Thanks.”

Ezra immediately reached for his glass and took a deep sip, as he could almost feel Colin watching him, and swore he felt his fingers rubbing circles on his shoulder,

“I think that it’s fun for interviews, but like, maybe you shouldn’t do it when we’re alone.”

He wasn’t moving away, wasn’t going to flinch or shrink. He liked the man, but he didn’t just want some kind of one night stand because actors were all players and couldn’t do better. He wasn’t about to just let some guy make him feel like he was in high school all over again, realizing he’d fallen in love with both a girl and a guy in less than six months.

“Why not? Does it make you uncomfortable? I can stop of course. I just, thought maybe you were interested too…”

Ezra could already feel the liquor making its way into his system, he’d always been a bit of a lightweight, and Colin’s strong warm presence beside him was beginning to affect him. The last thing he wanted was for him to stop, but it really was cruel if he didn’t mean it.

“I mean, I know it’s stupid, I know that everyone who you’ve ever played with has been like this. It’ll just wear off when I don’t have to see you every day. I mean, I was fine for the last couple months. I thought…”

Colin’s hand tightened on his shoulder, and he nearly spilled his drink as he leaned in to whisper,

“It’s not stupid. You’re very attractive, and I’m flattered. You don’t think I fucked up that scene so many times because I wanted to make everyone annoyed with me. It’s because you made it very _hard_ for me to focus.”

Ezra thought maybe he had forgotten to breathe, and the liquor was making him hallucinate. Colin wasn’t actually whispering in his ear, he was just imagining how close he’d gotten.

“You’re just saying that. It was so cold I could barely remember my lines. That’s probably what you mean.”

Colin’s hand was still on his shoulder, arm still pressed to his back, and thigh flush with his,

“I think you are in denial Ezra. Do you want me to be blunt?”

He found himself nodding before he realized what he was doing.

Colin chuckled, and the sound seemed to vibrate through Ezra’s entire body, a jolt of arousal piercing through his perfect control, and he knew his cheeks were heating,

“We just barely didn’t share a kiss onscreen. But I wish we had. How’s that for honesty?”

Ezra inhaled sharply, and his hands scrambled for something to do, bringing his glass back to his suddenly dry mouth.

Colin moved back just a bit from him, taking a long drink from his own glass and Ezra tried to crush the urge to chase after his touch.

“We were playing it ambiguous.”

Ezra finally said, opting for avoidance, and Colin looked over at him with something he dared to hope was interest and not exasperation,

“Were we though?”

Ezra laughed nervously, but it came out like a giggle, and he clapped a hand over his mouth, but Colin didn’t seem bothered. He was smirking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> but wait theres more soon...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes naughty children this is the last chapter i apologize. but only bc i need to focus on the priestkink Gradence AU so, its sort of ok right?

For another few minutes, he tried to pretend like he was just there for conversation, but when the waitress came over and asked if they wanted another he said no, and to just bring the check. Ezra looked a bit confused, but once he’d put down a bill to cover their drinks, he grabbed his hand, and tugged him towards the elevator.

“What floor?”

Colin asked, once they’d arrived safely inside the car, the only two passengers at such a strange hour, barely half past eight in the evening.

“Seven.”

He fell silent the rest of the journey, and Colin kept looking over at him, wondering if he’d said or done something wrong.

When the car stopped and he starting walking out, Ezra followed at a sluggish pace.

He was fishing for his key in his jacket pocket, and Colin stepped in front of the door and handle, halting his search.

“What are you doing?”

Ezra finally managed, looking more and more like he just wanted the day to be over, and his cheeks were flushed, but Colin wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or something else.

“Doing something I should have insisted we do long ago.”

He put both his hands on Ezra’s face, taking in his stunned expression, deer in the headlights, before bringing it to him, and pressing a frantic sort of kiss to his very pink lips.

Ezra let out a delicate sort of whimper, and Colin fought the urge to pump a fist in the air, so instead, pressed harder, deepening the kiss as his tongue slipped past the younger man’s lips, tasting the vermouth and the coke above all else.

When they finally broke apart, Ezra was breathing hard, and he looked like he might have fallen over if Colin hadn’t been holding onto him,

“Good?”

Ezra just nodded.

“You want to invite me in?”

Ezra smiled, rather dreamily if Colin thought about it, and stepped closer, reaching behind him to unlock the door,

“Hell yeah.”

*

All the ways that it was a bad idea to do any of what they already had done crossed through Ezra’s mind and went out the wayside. As if Colin had managed to override every good ounce of sense he had, he let the man back him into his own hotel room, close the door carefully behind them, and then return to kissing him senseless.

It was actually quite nice.

“You don’t really do this sort of thing often, do you?”

Colin was asking, unbuttoning his shirt, and Ezra sort of froze, watching as more and more of his chest was bared, before his hands paused, and the eye candy was looking back, smirking,

“Uh, no. No I don’t.”

Colin chuckled,

“Good, neither do I.”

The second he put his hands back on Ezra, and he leaned into the touch, it was as if they were shooting a scene again, but this time, there would be no ‘cut’ and no end or redo.

Just them.

“I don’t have any expectations. I mean, this is technically our first date, right?”

Colin was saying, one hand on Ezra’s neck, fingers pressing against his hair, and the other hand hovering at his waist, almost teasingly so, as his lips pressed light kisses along his jaw.

“Right yeah of course. Let’s just take it slow.”

“Perfect.”

By slow, he meant no pants coming off, so naturally Colin’s hand at his waist drifted over to rub against his jeans covered cock, and he gasped aloud, bucking into his palm, and gripping his shoulders so tight it might leave bruises.

“Whoa now.” Colin said, as if trying to calm an excited horse on a prairie.

Ezra blinked, and he could see it in his mind’s eye at once, Colin shirtless, riding a horse into the sunset, with him on a second beside him.

Ridiculous yes, but fantasies always were, until they became reality.

One of his favorites just had.

“Slower, I think.”

He said, nearly choking on the last word when Colin’s hand moved against him again, now tracing the outline of his cock.

“You wouldn’t consider it slow enough if I wanted to taste you right now, would you?”

Colin seemed to be dragging him along, and the next thing he knew he could feel the mattress behind his knees, so he sat down. Colin remained standing, looking down at him with something wicked in his eyes now.

“Um, yes? I mean no. I mean, I don’t know.”

Colin reached out to stroke a hand over his cheek, and Ezra didn’t even bother fighting the urge to nuzzle into his palm.

“Just tell me when to stop.”

*

Colin was more than impressed by what he found in Ezra’s jeans, and he almost felt a bit nervous when he realized how long it had been since he _had_ done that sort of thing. Really, really, a long time. The good thing was, he knew the mechanics and the basics, and he just went by Ezra’s strangled gasps and little moans, and even the occasional whimper when he used his tongue on the head to determine how well he was doing.

When Ezra’s hands finally found their way into his hair, Colin hummed in surprised delight, and that only further riled him up.

His one weakness was the same as the younger man’s. A hand at his neck or in his hair was the fastest way to arouse him, coupled with the right sort of kissing and other groping.

“I had no idea you were so good at this.” Ezra was saying, little gasps between words, and Colin couldn’t help smiling as best he could around the cock in his mouth.

He pulled back and kept stroking him with one hand, the other reaching out to take one of Ezra’s hands, squeezing gently,

“I think that’s a compliment.”

Ezra nodded furiously,

“Oh hell yeah it is. I just wish there were two of you so I could kiss one while the other did that.”

Colin smirked,

“So you’re saying you’d prefer if I had a twin for your ideal fantasy?”

Ezra nodded again, cheeks pinking.

“Sorry if that’s weird.”

Colin shook his head,

“Not at all. It’s cute. I can’t imagine what I’d do with two of _you,_ actually, I can…”

He moved his hand faster, and Ezra’s hips jerked as against him, groaning out what sounded like God’s name and Colin’s too, as warm jets of his come spilled over his fist.

Colin couldn’t resist putting on a bit of a show, lifting his hand up to lick a bit off his palm and Ezra was still mumbling something.

“What’s that now?”

His hand was pressed to his forehead, slightly messing up his attractive hair,

“I can’t believe you just did that. I think I’ve done myself for the last three months by imagining that. Oh my god…what is wrong with me?”

Colin couldn’t resist a laugh,

“You’re so cute. You certainly aren’t alone in that.”

Ezra was still catching his breath,

“Oh yeah?”

Colin nodded, and then moved in to lean over him, pressing a kiss to his pouty mouth, enjoying the groan he let out when his tongue pressed between his lips,.

*

Ezra tried to control himself, he really did, but when Colin got down on his knees and brought him to the edge of an orgasm in less than five minutes, then finished him off with just his hand, the time for that was past. He was fully prepared to be an insatiable crushed sap that was finally getting a taste of getting _exactly what he wanted_ , and he loved it.

When Colin moved up to kiss him, he couldn’t help reaching down to see just how aroused the man was, and he felt his heart skip a beat before resuming a thunderous pounding in his chest as his hand brushed over Colin’s dick.

“Looking for something?”

Colin murmured, breaking the kiss to slide his lips across Ezra’s jawline and down his neck, and he actually had to stop and collect his thoughts before he could speak.

“Uh, yes?”

“Is that a question?”

Colin’s teeth nipped at his collarbone and he thrust up against him inadvertently,

“Nope.”

Erza wasn’t wanting to neglect him, so he started fumbling with his free hand to undo Colin’s jeans, while his other was still gripping the back of his head, ensuring the kiss deepened and he imagined he could actually taste a bit of himself on the man’s tongue, but when his hand finally made skin to skin contact with Colin’s dick, he wasn’t the one moaning into the kiss.

“God, I think I want you to put your mouth on me. If you want. Please?”

Now begging like that just wasn’t fair, Ezra decided, and combined with the almost pout he was currently sporting, along with a bit of puppy eyes, there was almost no way to say no.

“I’d be glad to.” He finally gasped, more than a little distracted from the kiss now, with his hand full wrapped around the base of Colin’s dick, he pressed one last kiss to his lips and gently put his other hand to his chest, having him shift over so he was on his back and Ezra could better get him out of his pants.

He couldn’t help thinking to himself that if anyone had told him that he’d be in this position, less than a couple days ago, he knew he would have laughed it off, and probably been bright red the whole time.

Because it was far too similar to his most popular daydream.

“Would you mind if I put my hands in your hair? Tell me if I’m hurting you?”

Colin stroked one hand over his cheek when Ezra had returned to put his palms on his thighs and was just sort of staring down at the beauty that was his cock.

“Of course, I mean, yeah, go for it.”

Like the flash of insanity he’d had when Colin first touched his neck near the end of their interview, except now it was real, now it was happening. He leaned forward and put the most tentative sort of kiss to just the tip, and Colin jerked up at once, and startled him.

“Sorry man. It’s just been a long week. Haven’t had a spare second to myself it feels.”

Ezra blinked down at him,

“Are you telling me you haven’t jerked off the whole time you’ve been in New York?”

Colin looked a bit sheepish,

“Yeah maybe. Not that I haven’t wanted to. Things kept interrupting me. Appearances and shit. Touring the joints with you, that sort of thing. Not that I don’t mind hanging with you, obviously, ah,” Ezra had stroked his hand all the way up from where he’d just been sort of caressing him, and caught him a little off guard, but he continued like nothing had ever happened, “so technically I’ve been busy.”

Ezra nearly laughed, but he was far too caught up in things to really do it,

“Well you make me feel kinda bad. I think I’ve always set aside time before bed for that. Like since I can remember.”

Colin looked as if he was amused, until Ezra leaned down and finally took him into his mouth, lips and tongue working to just get a feel for what he liked.

Pretty much everything seemed to make him squirm and he cursed under his breath in Gaelic, which sounded pretty damn close to Elvish to Ezra, so he was pretty content where he was.

When Colin’s hands did make their way into his hair, he hummed in delight as his fingers gripped, not painfully, and he could feel the man moving his hips just slightly.

He didn’t pull back to ask if it was good, he felt almost as if he could read the man just by the way he reacted to his tongue under the head, or when he sucked particularly hard as he pulled back and then took him in deep again.

His hands were helping as his mouth worked over Colin, and when he felt the hands in his hair tighten just to the side of desperate, he pulled off and asked him,

“Do you want me to make you come?”

Colin’s head was thrown back on the bed, and when he sat up to look at Ezra, the only thing he could think of was just how wrecked he looked, as if he would be prepared to sell his soul to finish.

“Um yes?”

Ezra smirked,

“As you wish.”

In the seconds before he lost coherence, he heard Colin mumbling, “I feel like that’s some reference I should get…”

Then Ezra was back to work, hand pumping as he sucked hard, and kept his lips tight around Colin’s shaft, feeling almost the same rush of adrenaline like bliss from getting himself off to the thought of the man, when he took him deep and Colin groaned out his release.

He crawled back up the bed to attempt to curl against Colin’s side, but promptly felt the man’s arms encircling him, tugging him on top of him,

“You are really something else, you know that?”

Ezra tried not to grin like an idiot at how much he liked the way Colin growled in his ear, still sounding a bit out of breath from his orgasm.

“Yeah? Something else that’s fun to be around?”

“Hell yeah. Tell you what, if you don’t mind, I’d like to stay. I know I don’t have any of my shit here, but we can always sleep naked right?”

Ezra sort of choked on his reply as he felt Colin laughing, the sound almost vibrating throughout his body, sending tingles down his spine.

“You’re so cute. I just wanted to see if you would blush.”

Ezra blinked,

“Um well, yeah, the idea of a naked Colin Farrell in my bed kinda does the trick.”

“So that’s a yes?”

Ezra nodded, and then leaned in to kiss him, until he felt Colin’s hands sliding down to grab his ass,

“Yes indeed. Should we make that a reality now?”

Colin was grinning,

“I think so yes.”

Sleep didn’t come until around four in the morning, but it was far from a hardship, it just meant Ezra insisted on stopping at Starbucks before their next set of interviews, and threw on a scarf to hide all the marks Colin had left on his neck.

The next time Colin started touching Ezra during an interview, it was all he could do to will away the erection that was threatening to shatter his cool.

When he got lost in thought staring at Colin, during one of his insightful and also half bullshit answers, he didn’t look away, didn’t pretend he wasn’t utterly infatuated. He was.

Colin’s hand holding his the next time they went out for drinks and dinner was all the assurance he needed.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i invented a new style of writing, its called 'in medias smut' where you skip the clothing removal descriptions and cut straight to someone with a dick in their mouth heh.
> 
>  
> 
> get it? like 'In Medias Res' but smuttier?
> 
> >.> im the worst.

**Author's Note:**

> also no idk how long this crap will be it was supposed to be a drabble but hey fml.


End file.
